russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NewsWatch (Philippine TV program)
NewsWatch is the longest-running English language flagship newscast of RPN Network under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It has a complicated history, undergoing many name changes. It is the late-night English newscast anchored by Eric Eloriaga and Marigold Haber-Dunca with Francisco Colayco for the business segment. It airs Monday to Friday at 11:00PM-11:30PM. It is also aired internationally through RPN USA. NewsWatch remains the the golden age of English language television broadcast in the Philippines and holds the record as the longest-running English language newscast on Philippine television since its inception on June 1, 1970, next to the longest-running English newscast The World Tonight. It remains the golden age of television news for the predominantly English-speaking AB audience. Since January 27, 2014, NewsWatch expanded in two Filipino language editions on weekdays: NewsWatch sa Umaga as a morning Filipino newscast anchored by Michael Fajatin and NewsWatch sa Tanghali as a noontime Filipino newscast anchored by Melo del Prado. and launching the weekend edition NewsWatch Weekend began in June 6, 2015 as a weekend English late-night newscast anchored by Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud. Broadcast chronology Launched on June 1, 1970, it became one of the highly watched English newscasts on Philippine TV. Prior to 2008, it produced some spin-offs like: * NewsWatch Balita Ngayon, a Filipino-language early evening newscast. * NewsWatch sa Umaga, morning spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch sa Tanghali, noontime spin-off of the newscast. * NewsWatch Kids Edition, first youth spin-off of the newscast that aired from 1979 to 1993. * NewsWatch Evening Cast, first English-language early evening newscast anchored by Harry Gasser, then it was anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Pecson. * NewsWatch Prime Cast, late night English edition with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Eric Eloriaga. * NewsWatch Now, replacement of Primetime Balita from August 13, 2001 to March 9, 2007. * NewsWatch Aksyon Balita, successor of NewsWatch from 2006 to January 4, 2008 first anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Connie Sison, Aljo Bendijo, Jake Morales and Vikki Sambilay. * i-Watch News anchored by former K-Lite disc jockey Carlo Tirona, and Aryana Lim, who was replaced by Lexi Schulze after a few months. It aired from March 12, 2007 to January 4, 2008. On July 3, 2000, NewsWatch made its one-year absence on television due to low ratings because of the premiere of the network's only Filipino-language late-night newscast Primetime Balita but was replaced by NewsWatch Now and returning its English-language news reporting on August 13, 2001 until its final broadcast on March 9, 2007. On January 7, 2008, when Solar Entertainment channel C/S started to air on free-TV, it went back on the air replacing the original Aksyon Balita. It was anchored by the network's President and Chief Executive Officer, and former Senator Orly Mercado and the News and Public Affairs department head Marigold Haber-Dunca. On January 14, 2008, its late-night spin-off was aired as NewsWatch Second Edition. This broadcast was anchored by Jay Esteban and Queen Sebastian. It also started to air on cable on all frequencies occupying C/S. The network's hourly news updates was renamed as NewsWatch Update. The reality show between June 7, 2008 and August 16, 2008. On October 11, 2008, another version was premiered, entitled NewsWatch Junior Edition with the contestants of the show anchoring it. This was the third youth spin-off of the NewsWatch; the previous two were NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979 to 1993) and Jr. News (2005). On October 8, 2008, broadcasts covering of the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) was started. These were broadcast to coincide with the second half of the game on Wednesday and Friday. This coverage had ended since 2011 when RPN lost its PBA broadcasting rights to Studio 23 (and later to TV5 and IBC). On February 16, 2009, former ABS-CBN news anchor Joyce Burton-Titular replaced Orly Mercado as anchor. Mercado was then able to focus on his duties as the network's President and CEO. The second time that a female anchor of the newscast since the time of Cathy Santillian, Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. On November 30, 2009, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) relaunched as Solar TV. Broadcast times were changed from 30 minutes to 60 minutes duration. From the usual twice a day times of 5:30 pm and 11:00 pm, it became once a day at 5:30 pm and Reema Chanco was engaged as an additional anchor. RPN NewsCap replaced NewsWatch Second Edition and started airing at midnight. In 2010, the timeslot was moved to back to 11:30 in the evening. It also continued to air on cable until February 25, 2011. On March 2, 2011, after Solar Entertainment bought 34% of RPN, RPN relaunched as ETC. Alongside NewsCap, NewsWatch started to air only on free TV on the date at 5 pm as ETC had occupied the RPN frequency on all cable providers nationwide. But, it is still being managed to air only through Global Destiny Cable on channel 116, which was the frequency occupied by The Game Channel, a channel of Solar TV Network, occupying the 5:00 pm timeslot. On August 15, 2011, two newscast began to air on BEAM TV Channel 31 as The Game Channel was simulcast on that channel. Its simulcast on that channel stopped on October 2011. On October 29, 2012, NewsWatch and NewsCap were axed due to the impending privatization of the network and the controversial retrenchment of some employees of the network. However, NewsWatch is still used by RPN's radio AM Radyo Ronda for its newscasts. But in April 1, 2013 after 5 months of hiatus, alongside Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch marked its return to the English newscast and Erik Espina as the new anchor and the timeslot moved to 11:00 pm introducing a new set, new opening titles, modified its newsdesk and new graphics design. Also in the same date, the network's hourly news updates was returned as NewsWatch Update. using for Filipino for daytime from 8:00 am-6:00 pm and English for late evenings at 10:00 pm. On January 27, 2014, the newscast expanded its airtime with the Filipino language edition, beginning with NewsWatch sa Umaga (7:00-7:30 am) and NewsWatch sa Tanghali (12:00 nn-12:30 pm). The same date, Eric Eloriaga and Cristina Peczon returns to a news anchor after 6 years of hiatus, and added the financial expert Francisco Colayco for the business segment. At the same night, NewsWatch expands into a 45-minute newscast by reformatted with a new set, new logo, brand new studio set by placing its city background large added a Globe, new graphic design, new OBB, modified its newsdesk and new title cards. New segments and reports with original content were also aired during the relaunching day. On April 7, 2014, NewsWatch introduce the first time to interview the tribute to the late veteran news broadcaster Harry Gasser dead at 76 for the first time will covered the updates about Gasser's death and wake in stroke as Harry was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor on domestic satellite and NewsWatch is the highest-rated and the most-watched news program at that time was an icon in Philippine broadcast media when Harry passed away with the longest telecast in its history to millions of viewers worldwide. Upon the acquisition of Solar Entertainment Corporation to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new OBB and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following network's rebrand to 9TV. On March 16, 2015, lower thirds was updated with red as the standard color. The color is similar with the launch of RPN's UHF news channel CNN Philippines. 45th Anniversary In June 1, 2015, NewsWatch turning on its 45th year anniversary since 1970. A retrospective segment was also added in to commemorate the best events covered during the first 45 years. It remains the highest-rated, most-watched and longest-running English newscast on Philippine television at the time. Also this year, RPN marked its 55th anniversary. Commemorative activities include 45 marker openings in various parts of the country to honor the many important events marked in the first 45 years since 1970, and a fund-raising drive aimed at giving back to those who became part of the news coverages through the years. Other prominent media figures who have made their mark on RPN News and Public Affairs: Bong Lapira, Babes Romualdez, Ramon Imperial, Joe Carlos, Teresa Guanzon, Ninez Cacho-Olivarez, Ernie Fresnido, Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Pat Lazaro, and Jing Magsaysay. In the past RPN news anchors such as, Dennis Cabalfin, one of the original newscasters of RPN started his news career in the 1960's; the veteran news icon Harry Gasser was the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor; beauty, brain guts Cathy Santillan; Buddy Lopa and Coco Quisimbing made their mark in the world of news; the dynamic duo Dodie Lacuna and Cielo Villaluna made the perpect pair in delivering news on RPN with the famous line That's the Way it is; former RPN news manager and the executive vice-president Frankie Abao became one the most known newscasters in the country; former news anchor Loren Legarda; and one of the most familiar faces on television and the broadcast journalist Lulu Pascual. At the same night, in June 1, 2015, NewsWatch will be returning to its original 30-minute running time from 11:00-11:30 pm. As part of the celebration of the two important milestones for the channel, an RPN X event was held at 8 Rockwell on September 7, 2015 which was attended by RPN executives, past and present anchors of NewsWatch and RPN, and prominent members of the business community. A documentary on the history of NewsWatch was aired on 9TV on October 25, 2015 via Sunday's Big Event. Weekend edition On June 6, 2015, as part of the network's 45th anniversary of the longest-running English newscast, the weekend edition of NewsWatch was launched, replacing Arangkada Balita Weekend. Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud were the anchors of weekend edition. Segments NewsWatch sa Umaga'' and ''NewsWatch sa Tanghali * CrimeWatch - Police Reports * HealthWatch - Health News * PriceWatch - Public Market Price News * WorldWatch - Global News * SportsWatch - Sports News * StarWatch - Entertainment News * WeatherWatch - Weather Forecast NewsWatch'' and ''NewsWatch Weekend * BizWatch - Business and Economy News * WorldWatch - Global News * WeatherWatch - Weather Forecast * SportsWatch - Sports News * StarWatch - Entertainment News * Spotlight - Lifestyle Segment Anchors ''NewsWatch sa Umaga * Michael Fajatin (2014-present) * Samuel Duran - ''WeatherWatch (NewsWatch: 2013-2014, NewsWatch sa Umaga: 2014-present) NewsWatch Update * Ralf Rivas (10AM and 11AM edition) * Nikos Peñaranda (4PM, 5PM and 6PM edition) * Phoebe Javier (9PM and 10PM edition) ''NewsWatch sa Tanghali * Melo del Prado (2014-present) * Fernando Cada - ''WeatherWatch (2013-present) NewsWatch * Eric Eloriaga (1999-2000, 2001-2007, 2014-present) * Marigold Haber-Dunca (1991-1993, 1998-2000, 2001-2004, 2009-2012, 2015-present) * Francisco Colayco - BizWatch anchor ( 2014-present) Segment anchors * Ricky Fabregas - WeatherWatch (2014-present) NewsWatch Weekend * Richmond Cruz (2015-present) * Roma Agsalud (2015-present) Past anchors * Bob de Veyra * Dennis Cabalfin (1970-1975) * Harry Gasser (1975-1999) * Mel Tiangco (1975-1978) * Coco Quisumbing (1978-1996) * Frank Abao * Lina Ramos * Charlie Ismael * Pat Lazaro * Babes Romualdez * Bong Lapira * Joe Carlos * Teresa Guanzon * Ernie Fresnido * Jing Magsaysay * Luchi Cruz-Valdez * Twink Macaraig * Thelma Aranda Sagay * Gaby Roldan-Concepcion * Ninez Cacho Olivares * Arlene Lim-Farol * Loren Legarda (1981-1986) * Ramon Imperial * Cathy Santillan (1986-2000) * Cielo Villaluna (1986-2000) * Buddy Lopa (1987-1998) * Kara Javier * Teresa Guanzon (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) * Pete Roa (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) * Bill Velasco (NewsWatch sa Umaga, 1990-1994) * Dodie Lacuna (1991-1998) * Lulu Pascual (1991-1994) * Korina Sanchez (NewsWatch International, 1991-1992) * Cristina Peczon (1993-1998, 2003-2007, 2014-2015) * Conrad Banal (business analyst: 2001-2005) * Beverly Verches (special features: 2001-2005) * Joee Guilas (businees segment: 2005-2007) * Joyce Burton-Titular (2009-2012) * Orly Mercado (2008-2009) * Jay Esteban (2008-2009) * Queen Sebastian (2008-2009) * Reema Chanco (2009-2010) * Melissa Gecolea * Erik Espina (2013-2014) Past News Reporters * Carlo Carongoy * Dale de Vera * April Abello-Bulanadi * Pircelyn Pialago * Dennis Principe * Apple Ortiz * Lia Manalac-del Castillo * Grace Asuncion * Hector Sagrado * Therese Gallenero * Melissa Gecolea * Jamie Santos * Lea Remulla * Mr. Fu * Beverly Verches * Jiggy Panopio * Chino Gaston * Chester Lobramonte * Lee Ruiz * Dan Campilan * Andrea Lagmay * Michelle Solano * Jamela Alindogan *Adrian Ayalin *Tricia Zafra *Jake Morales *Jerald Uy *Luisa Jimenez *Bestie Konisis *Peter Martin * Marlene Alcaide (2008-2010) (now on News5) * Meanne Los Baños (2008-2010) (now on News5) Awards and nominations Anak TV Seal Awards * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * Philippines Edition 5 RPN.pdf * Moving ahead with new shows * RPN goes Nationwide Phenomenon * SEARCH FOR RPN 9'S "BOSES" SINGING CINTEST USHERRETTES * RPN-DXDX Boses Tinig Pinoy ends search in GenSan * The Kasama Network turns the corner, gears up for competition * Annual of The Kasama station * RPN-9, The All Sports Destination * RPN's 'Newswatch' relaunches with Erik Espina, Cristina Peczon and Francisco Colayco * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Leader Network, Sports and Action Network * Network war beginning of Channels 9 * ANO BANG NANGYARI SA CHANNEL 9? * A new network programming thrust for RPN-9 * RPN-9 BRINGS BACK TELENOVELA FEVER VIA “CORAZON SALVAJE” * RPN-9, naging 9TV! Mga bagong programa, antabayanan! * RPN-9 re-brands to 9TV * New 9TV Sked (Request / suggest) * Cabangon-Chua acquiring RPN-9 * 9TV PHILIPPINES: A Refurbished RPN-9 - Changing The Current TV Landscape * New investor vows to turn RPN 9 around * From RPN transform into 9TV starts today on August 23! * CNN Philippines unveils promo posters for revised program lineup * NewsWatch 45th Anniversary Documentary * RPN-9 celebrated on its 55th year with its new shows * 9TV Unleashes Its New Programs this July * Aksyon Balita * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * NewsWatch on Facebook * NewsWatch on Twitter Category:1970 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine news series Category:English-language television programming Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN News Category:RPN Network shows Category:1970s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series